mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 10
Hurr Lol you invite me to talk to you in the chat even tho im freakin banned so how do you think that works? Princess Cadence R34 (talk) 15:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Lucy... who gives a damn I never invited you to the chat. Stop making up crap for the sake of it. 15:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Can do please stop hating me please don't block me And you are...? 15:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello PlamsoidThunder Hey PlamsoidThunder I like pedro higin. But pedro higin is not sockpuppet please don't block me for liking pedro higin! Who do you think I am, Hitler?! I won't ban someone for liking someone else - I'm not a dictator for fudge's sake! Also, why doesn't anyone sign their posts? How hard is it to type ~~~~ ? 21:25, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Proof for the trivia of Petra You believe now? I would not add this trivia if this was not the case. ; ) ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh! If finished off by certain attacks! I thought it was after being attacked. I wasn't asking for proof of this, I was asking whether the other author that contributor added actually made that character or not, seeing as he/she added no download link. 21:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes but only if she lose the match (in the last round if she has already lose a round), it's why I write "finished". The EX (and maybe normal) Woohoo Whirwild of Homer work also for example. Maybe (but wait a download link) and I know that Ina has made a version of this character but she is bad, it's why I dont added. ---Toupou--- (talk) 21:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) New Black Kyurem Update Hey Plasmoid, I wanted to ask if I could send you a new version of Black Kyurem and wanted to know if you could add this one to the collection of MFFA, I'll let you know when its done, as this update is close to being done. Just let me know what you want me to do and leave any feedback if you want to once this update is complete. Thanks in return- 17:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) But of course! I do really need to get back to working on the Pokémon collection, as there's still images that need to be updated and files to be separated. 19:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yo Hey, I just want to know what's the name of your screenpack? I don't need a download link. I just need the name Rapthemonkey (talk) 01:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 H-Loader Mugen 3 Galaxy. 12:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you please ban AYBAYBAYDOG1? Plasmoid, ban this user: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AYBAYBAYDOG1. HE IS ANNOYING US ON THE CHAT! Rapthemonkey (talk) 02:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 He was constantly spamming, swearing and insulting on the chat. He was also removing or repleacing content with rudeness on you'r page when he was a Wikia Contributor. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 02:55, April 10, 2013 (UTC) "Have a guess why I'm editing the Eeveelution articles." Sylveon? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 22:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) (Reply: obviously a yes) Affirmative. 22:59, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Request BaganSmashBros (talk) 08:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Can you make GIF of Giga Ridley for Ridley page? My FFU is glitching when i trying to make it. Or if yours is too, describe all attacks. My English is bad...BaganSmashBros (talk) 08:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you've noticed or not but... I've updated Black Kyurem as shown here: Yes, here this link I type here. and wanted to ask if you would add it to the MFFA pokemon collection, as I've check last and I've not seen it. Anyways if you want to leave feedback on him you can. Thanks in return- 21:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I need help with the download link for my stage named: target Thecrazyvoid (talk) 22:18, April 19, 2013 (UTC)thecrazyvoid What's so problematic about it? 22:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Boss? Can you delete that please? Because I find a Iori gif from KOFXI and I send in the wikia for his page but has become png and lost his animation then I save in my computer (and I had not seen). I now found a other, who keep his gif. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iori_XI.png ---Toupou--- (talk) 14:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Header feels left out :( can you tell me why you deleted my super ronald im only trying to fit inMaxjadin (talk) 00:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC)maxjadin Because you're writing it as if it were a blog post, not a professional and formal wiki article. Stuff like "I hope you enjoy this character", "V2 COMING SOON, PLEASE WAIT" and that article you made yesterday are not things we want to see on the mainspace. You also failed to provide a download link for this character. 12:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) plasmoid is a noob i just stopped by to say your a noob... I really came by to ask if you would help me with something, I want to add an AI to Kyurem's clones in his golden palette, but they won't seem to do anything. I just wanted to ask if you could help me with this, for I'm stomped with the coding thing. 16:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Are the clones helpers? I'm not aware of being able to add AI to helpers... 16:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, they are helpers, the AI I added is partly working, but I want them to change states randomly, would you like me to post the code I have? 16:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't be much help, seeing as I didn't even know you could have AI-esque helpers. Perhaps the folks at MFG will know something. 18:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Current Progression VS. Prototype? Hey PlasmoidThunder, when you mentioned on Nick Cox's page about a bug where he would automatically KO himself, well that was a fault with the prototype. Look down here or go here if it does not show up. MugenLover10 (talk) 21:12, May 1, 2013 (UTC) PlasmoidThunder is a fine gentleman http://www.mediafire.com/?zz66tft4z062j9j yea 21:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sweetness. 22:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) M.U.G.E.N 1.1 I heard you have a leaked verion of 1.1. Would you mind giving me a copy? Thanks. 16:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't ask how to get rid of the framerate counter at the top-right of the screen . 19:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Is it possible for me to do the archive thingy that you do whenever your talk page gets to big? Mine is getting way too big. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 20:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Indeed it is. No special member status needed, it's just linking to other pages (which in your case would be something like User talk:Zobbes/Archive # or something). Just make sure the topics you archive aren't still ongoing ;) 21:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thanks Plasmoid. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 22:02, May 6, 2013 (UTC) plasmoid is a noob A new black kyurem is released, if you want it I posted a blog about it sometime yesterday. 23:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Information If I contribute lot following, it's because I try to get the Caffeinated Badge. ---Toupou--- (talk) 13:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I thought you already had it... Ah well, so long as these edits are not spam edits, I'm fine with this. 13:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) About Mugen 1.0 related Stuff? Hey PlasmoidThunder, how can you tell what stuff is Mugen 1.0 related on a character, cause i'm going through my character for anything Mugen 1.0 related and removing them? MugenLover10 (talk) 00:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC)